The Unexpected
by XXFairyFictionXX
Summary: Sarah is 17 year old girl, who has worked her way to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that he has stolen, how will Jareth cope when no one can lose at this game?


**Sarah is 17 year old girl, who has worked her way to the castle beyond the goblin city, to take back the child that he has stolen, how will Jareth cope when no one can lose at this game?**

Sarah looked over the edge instantly spotting her baby brother sitting below her, she paused for a second before looking desperately right into my eyes, instantly seeing that I wouldn't give up the baby, she bit her trembling lip desperately holding back her tears, and did the unthinkable.

She jumped.

My immediate reaction was to break my world, letting the Esher inspired room break up and drift around in pieces and catch Sarah letting her fall slowly and safely onto solid ground below. As she touched the ground I saw her frantically searching for her brother… or was she looking for me? I couldn't tell until she saw my hiding place in the shadows.

"Give me the child" her voice was soft but the power it held was undeniable

'Sarah, beware' I warned her, trying to tell her to give up before I was forced to do the unthinkable

'I have been generous until now, but I can be cruel' she had to understand that she couldn't win

"Generous!" she laughed she didn't believe my words, why couldn't she see that I wasn't the villain? That this was her game I was forced to play.

"What have you done that's generous?" she asked, daring me to try and make her believe that I had been generous to her

'EVERYTHING!' I shouted inches from her beautiful innocent face; I backed off a tiny bit regaining control over my anger.

'Everything that you wanted I have done.' I told her bitterly knowing that she wouldn't believe me, but I had to try.

'You asked the child be taken' she raised an eyebrow, not expecting that truth

'I took him. You cowered before me. And I was frightening.' I towered over her emphasising my words

'I have reordered time' as I pointed at a clock the hands spun around uncontrollably before I made it vanish

'I have turned the world upside down' I moved even closer almost yelling at her, making her stumble backwards with surprise or terror I couldn't tell

'And I have done it all for you' I whispered the last words, instantly understanding that she had been backing away with terror and now she was rooted still, with the distance between us practically non-existent, pausing for a few seconds I relished in the feel of her uneven breath on my cheek. Slowly I moved my head so I could whisper in her ear

'Isn't that generous?' pulling back I reluctantly walked away, not noticing Sarah stumbling forwards due to my unexpected closeness.

'I'm getting tired of living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous' I told her bitterly only turning around as she spoke

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered" I closed my eyes knowing that she won't be torn from the path that she has chosen

"I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city" I started forwards trying to stop her from saying those final, powerful words that would tear her from my life forever, her mouth slid into a smirk.

For I am as devious as you and my-"

'STOP! Wait, look what I'm offeri- wait, what?' I stood frozen before her, unable to fully comprehend what she has just said.

"For I am as devious as you and my crazy as great" she finished her sentence waiting, watching for what I would do next with that smirk plastered over her face, making her all the more irresistible.

'Alright then what are YOU offering?' I questioned her smirk, she didn't falter in her response taking a powerful step forward, she had me in her hand, and she knew it. Dam I cussed to myself shouldn't have faulted in giving out my deal to her, I should have ignored her wrong words I chided to myself.

"You know very well what I'm offering" using the familiar words to hide her meaning for a bit, she stopped inches from me, gazing up she placed her hands on my shoulders and stood on tiptoe to whisper into my ear

"Your dreams" she purred.

I melted at her touch, and succumbed to her will the moment her words left her mouth, unable to control myself any more I pulled her to me as the clock stuck 13, knowing that she had won. Reluctantly I pulled back to ask my Queen what she wanted of me, The Goblin King, her slave.

'Well my Queen? What will you bid me do?' I bowed low smirking to myself at this unexpected victory.

Yes victory, as I have claimed what I wanted the most. My queen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own labyrinth and the lines 'for I am as devious as you and my crazy as great' that belongs to Pika-la-Cynique whos words inspired this one shot fanfic**

**thanks for reading :)**


End file.
